As Long As You're Mine
by SpookyClaire
Summary: SongFic. Inbetween 'all things! For all those Wicked lovers out there, this one should be close to your heart!


As Long as You're Mine 

Summery: SongFic. The song from _Wicked_, the best play ever and perfect for our fav agents.

Spoilers: That scene in-between the famous "all-things" eppy! Between after they 'do it' and Scully getting up to leave. Very proud of this one!

Disclaimer: Nope, neither 'Wicked' nor 'The X-Files' belongs to me…duh.

Note: This is probably one of the best little stories I've ever written! PLEASE REVIEW!

_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight_

That night, something clicked. After having visions, speaking to God, and talking about the path of life. Scully felt a complete connection with him; mind, body, and soul. She was stirred out of sleep when she felt him brushing the hair out of her eyes. They looked into each other's eyes, speaking a language that only they understood, trying to find any sign of regret or indecision. They only found their love for one another.

_My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying here beside you  
With you wanting me_

They hugged tightly, never wanting to let go of this feeling. They were complete. They knew they had broken the rules, personally and professionally, but nothing mattered anymore. They wanted this more than their jobs, their reputations, their lives. Perfection could only describe this moment.

"Mulder…"

"I know Scully. But don't say anything. I want this to last forever."

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make ev'ry last moment last  
As long as you're mine_

Soon, the sun peeked through the blinds, reminding them of their responsibilities and reputations they had to keep.

"Is it morning already?" she asked.

"No, it's just the moon. It came closer to the window."

"Mulder, you know we can't stay like this forever, as much as I wish we could. There is just so much we have to do and care about."

"Just a little longer. Reality doesn't need us just yet. Besides, this feels so good that I could care less about everything else." So she let him, just for a little longer.

_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell_

"Mulder, how long have you loved me?"

As he thought, Scully looked at him straight in his eyes, past it all, straight into his soul. He couldn't deny her the truth.

"Honestly, I don't think there was a moment when I went from liking you to loving you. Over time I respected you and that respect grew to love. And as time went on, I loved you more and more, until this very moment, when I found out that love can't even describe how I feel about you, Scully."

_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair_

_And though I may know  
I don't care!_

Scully was almost in tears, completely overwhelmed with feelings for him she felt words could never express. "I knew, from the moment I met you that there was something that made me feel different. Even though I wasn't sure about it before, I can say now with every ounce of certainty that I love you. Completely without any regrets whatsoever."

Mulder smiled at her and, through her tears, she smiled back at him. They kissed passionately, forgetting everything that ever kept them back before. Now there were no boundaries, no limits, only endless possibilities.

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

Forgetting everything they had to do, the work, the responsibilities towards others, the dangers they faced everyday, they slowly drifted back into peaceful slumber. There, nobody could hurt them, nobody could break them apart, nobody could tell them no. They could dream about their futures together and all the wonderful possibilities they had as a pair. As partners. No nightmares could touch them now. They were together, forever.

_As long as you're mine_


End file.
